Eddie is what!
by Eddie Wachowski's Chick
Summary: “I would like – if I may – to take you on a strange journey…” – RHPS Eddie has a very odd week. Read if ya wanna know what it is!!! ^-^ (He’s soooo sexy) WARNING: SLASH Eddie/Psymon O_o bet ya didnt see that one coming...
1. Psycho and Fro sitting in a tree

**Eddie is what?!**

Rated in between PG 13 and R for language, and adult content.

Summary: "I would like to take you – if I may – on a strange journey…" – RHPS

Eddie has a very odd week. Read if ya wanna know what it is!!! ^-^ (He's soooo sexy) WARNING: SLASH Eddie/Psymon O_o bet ya didnt see that one coming...

I don't own SSX Tricky people. I have the game and wish I owned it, but sadly no. I own nothing except for all sexy boys who are locked in my closet…

A bit Out Of Character cuz I want them to be

19-year-old Eddie Wachowski sat at a table in the lobby of the hotel he and the ssx gang were staying at.

"So Eddie, what's been up with you lately?" said his best friend and girlfriend Elise, as she sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm …" Eddie mumbled something under his breath and shifting nervously hoping Elise hadn't heard him.

"What was that mate?" said Moby (Eddie's newest friend) picking up his head from his magazine.

"Never mind. Hey guys sorry but I am a bit tired. I think I am just gonna turn in for the night." He gently pushed Elise off of his shoulder. "Goodnight." He walked off to his room at the hotel. ' God why cant I just tell them? For Elise's sake I have to, it's not going to help going out with her if I font even like her like that any more…' 

When Eddie got inside his hotel room he slammed the door shut and fell back against it crying. "Why do I have to go through with this? I mean it's not like everyone here is homophobic? Right? Mac knows I am gay, he seems fine with it. " He said out loud to himself.

Getting up, he walked over to the bathroom and opened the cabinet; he took out a bottle of sleeping pills and walked over to his bed. Opening the bottle he dumped 4 pills into his hand, knowing that 2 was plenty. Right now he didn't want to wake up ever again. H kicked off his shoes and rid himself of his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers, and went to sleep, well tried, after 20 minutes Psymon walked into the room. 

"HEY EDDIE!!! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE SLEEPING? IT'S ONLY 1:30!!!" Psymon ran and basically belly flopped onto Eddie's bed, crushing him.

"Psymon, get off of me, I want to sleep." 

"Fine, bet hat way…" Psymon went to the bathroom and put on his "Pajamas" which had cute little ducks on the pants and no shirt. "Hey Fro? Can I talk to you for a minute?" he said as he made his way over to his bed across from Eddies.

"No Psymon, I don't want to here about any of your psychotic friends or inanimate objects…" 

" Hey I may be crazy, but I have a life too!!! And besides I need some help." Psymon acting for once like his normal age said.

"No shit."

" Wachowski, god damnit!!! Listen to me."

"Stark, if it's about sex, don't ask cuz I wouldn't have an answer for you." Eddie rolled over away from Psymon's view. Eddies problem was Psymon. He liked Psymon, and had no idea how to keep himself from liking him. 

"So 70's boy hasn't gone that far with Elise? In 3 months you have done nothing?" Psymon smiled.

"What the hell did you want to talk about Stark? I'm having second thoughts about Elise right now." At that Psymon smile got even bigger.

"Sooo who are you dumping her for?"

Eddie sat up and faced Psymon again. " End of the me and Elise conversation. Now that you got me awake talk."

"Well there's this person I like, not Zoe, and I want to know how to say it to them." 

Eddie looked at him for a minute. "Go on…" he had a happier tone in his voice now. 'Maby Psycho is… naw he cant be' Eddie thought to himself.

"Well, what should I do? Like just say "hey dude I love you"?"

Eddie choked a bit. "Did you say dude? You like a guy?"

Psymon growled at himself for being so stupid. Yes he liked a guy. He liked none other than 70's boy, Eddie Wachowski. "Maby, why are you a homophobe?"

Eddie sighed with relief. "No, not at all." He said happily ' actually, I am gay that's why I wanna leave Elise.' He smiled.

Psymon had one of those dumb kiddy grins on. "sooooooooo what should I do?"

"Well, I guess you could try to find out if they might be interested, like ask other people how they react when talking about you…" Eddie tried to hint at himself. 

"Um… right now that wouldn't work. Any other ideas?" 

(A/N: I know, but Psymon doesn't always have to be crazy.)

"Ok, well this helps me not. I have no other ideas. Except tell me who the fuck it is!" Eddie said.

" But I caaaaaaaant!!!" Psymon whined like a 2 year old.

" 'But I caaaaaaaaant' geeze Psy snap out of the baby world and tell me, I wont care. Not at all." 

Psymon's eyes lit up as he got an idea, he then looked around as if he were in a crowded room. " Ok, come here I'll whisper it to you. I can't tell you out loud or they might here…"

"Fine." Eddie got out from under his covers, not remembering he was still only in his boxers.

Psymon stared at him for a second, "ok but I have to whisper it in your ear remember? They might here me."

"Who the hell is going to here you? Everyone is two floors down." Eddie rolled his eyes remembering Psymon was crazy and had invisible friends. 

"They will." He pointed to the empty room. Psymon stood up and bent over to whisper to Eddie. " Ok I…. I like. Um…" 

"Weeeeeeeell?" 

"It's kinda hard to tell you." 

"PSYMON JUST TELL ME THE HELL YOU LIKE!!!" he turned his head up to look at Psymon as he yelled. 

"Fine" he leaned back over to Eddie. " I like…" as he said this he swiftly turned eddies head and kissed him. At first Psymon and Eddie were both shocked, Eddie because Psymon, Crazy, Psycho was kissing him, and Psymon because he was kissing Eddie, 70's boy, Fro!!! 

Eddie jumped back and took a deep breath. He fell onto his bed and stared at Psymon. A minute later Psymon laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Not noticing Eddie getting up and walking towards him. 

He shut his eyes before Eddie crawled onto the bed with him and kissed him. Psymon didn't bother to open his eyes; he just put his arms around Eddie and pulled him closer causing their skin to touch. Eddie moaned at this new contact. Psymon flipped Eddie over trailing kisses down Eddie's neck and collar, causing Eddie to moan again. Psymon stopped and looked at Eddie's face for the first time up close. 

"What?" Eddie looked a bit nervous. 

"Nothing, I just never thought I would be in this position with you…" Psymon bent down bringing his lips to Eddies once again. 

"Neither did I crazy." Eddie smiled and leaned up to kiss Psymon on the cheek. "You aren't as crazy as you seem, you know that right?" 

" What makes you say that? I am very crazy!" he sat up and mock pouted with his legs on both sides of Eddie preventing him from getting up.

"um… never mind… I guess you are ^_^ hehe sorry psycho." Eddie grinned dumbly.

Psymon took this to his advantage and began tickling Eddie. " HA HA HA!!! I AM CRAZY HE ADMITS IT!!! PSYMON STARK WINS AGAIN!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAA hhaha – Psymon – stop… ok you win!!!" Eddie laughed. " ok crazy why don't you kiss me again?" 

"you didn't have to ask." Psymon said sarcastically and leaning down to kiss Eddie.

He trailed kisses all the way down Eddie's neck, chest and stomach, finally reaching the top of his boxers. He looked up at Eddie who had his eyes closed and head back into the pillow. He smiled and proceeded to pull down Eddie's boxers.

just as he started pulling them down, someone opened their door quietly and walked into the area where their beds were. "Hey Psymon, Eddie I was… HOLY SHIT!!!"

Eddie jumped up as high as was humanly possible when he heard the voice of none other than Mac. " oh fuck…" he mumbled. 

"Mac haven't you heard of knocking?" Psymon said coldly, back turned to him so he couldn't see his face.

Mac, still wide eyed said, "yah, but when your buddy invites you to come over in the morning to play video games, you don't expect you'd have to." Mac pointed at Eddie at the word buddy and a Play Station 2 when he said video games. 

"oh shit shit shit!!!" Eddie yelled remembering a promise to kill Mac in games all night. "Mac, I didn't think you'd come at 2 in the morning, I said 12, that was two hours ago!"

"Right, so since when don't you answer the door when I knock?" Eddie got up and pushed Mac out by the door. "Whoa what did I do? All I did was walk in on you and some guy doing god know what… ok maybe I should of knocked but still man cant we play the game?"

"Mac, we cant. I don't think I can ever go out into the world again cuz I am so embarrassed right now." Eddie was desperately trying to get Mac to leave so he and Psy could get back to what they were doing. Mac kept trying to jump around Eddie to see who he was with. (A/N: kinda obvious cuz the tattoos, but I am mad at Mac now so I made him dumb)

"Come on Wachowski!!! You promised!!!" Mac yelled at him. Mean while Psymon debated going over to get back what belonged to him. Deciding he would, he got up and walked up behind Eddie and wraped his arms around him. "Ok, I think I just saw everything there is to see in the world. Goodnight." Mac passed out on the floor while eddie just slaped his hand to his forhead laughing.

"Thanks Psycho." He turned around and kissed Psymon gently then bent down to drag mac to one of the beds. "I guess we have to pick up later psy. You scared him pretty bad." 

Psymon just laughed. "that's my purpose 70's boy. So I guess you have to stay in my bed tonight hmmmm?" he smiled devilishly.

"that or the couch, but keep in mind that Mac is only a few feet away." 

When they laid down eddie cuddled up against Psymon and closed his eyes.

Oooook weather you want it or not I am wrighting more when I am not so damn tired and more interested in playing my game or watching the matrix. Hmmm if you know any of my other storys they all seemed to be written at a ridiculous hour. It's now 12:30. hmmm oh well. Review please!!! Tell me how bad it was. I accept annomous reviews so yall can!!!

Eddie: BLAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOWAAAAA!!!

Psymon: FRENCH TOAST AND SYRUP!!!

Me: hehehe I have the two sexiest video game charactors all to myself…

~Eddie Wachowski's Chick

aka 

Diamond Took

Aka 

Satan Herself


	2. enter elise

**Eddie is what?!**

Rated R cuz um sexual content (not too graphic cuz I don't feel like righting sex like stuff) and language. 

Summary: "I would like – if I may – to take you on a strange journey…" – RHPS

Eddie has a very odd week. Read if ya wanna know what it is!!! ^-^ (He's soooo sexy) WARNING: SLASH Eddie/Psymon O_o bet ya didn't see that one coming...

I still don't own SSX Tricky people. I still have the game and still wish I owned it, but sadly no. L I own nothing except for all sexy boys who are locked in my closet… (Matt Doran, Eminem, Billy Boyd…) I don't own n e thing mentioned in this story… not even the matrix (though the **Wachowski** brothers kinda do) or the gold fish thingy…

Still a bit Out Of Character cuz I still want them to be

Do you think Psymon talks in his sleep?

Part 2 dun dun dun… what happens when Elise finds out O_o kinda in scenes between Eddie and Psymon, to Elise.

It was 5:30 when fate had decided that Mac should wake up. He got up only half remembering where he was. He walked towards the nearest wall and turned on a light. Looking over he saw Eddie and Psymon snuggled up together on the other bed. The sight made him smile. Eddie told Mac he was gay, only because they were best friends. They trusted each other. The only thing that surprised him was, well Psymon.

Eddie stirred a bit and Psymon mumbled, "there is no spoon." Mac tried to hold back his laughter at this… but failed. He fell down on his knees laughing. Fortunately for him neither Eddie nor Psymon woke up. He turned out the light and headed towards the door. 

"I LOVE GOLD FISHES SO DELICIOUS…" Psymon sung part of the tune in his sleep. Mac jumped at first, but ended laughing. He left the room as quietly as he could, but still laughing.

At about 8 o'clock Eddie woke up and looked up at Psymon, who was still asleep. Remembering that Mac had been there he looked over at his bed and found it empty. He looked back at his Psycho and giggled to himself. He looked so cute asleep. The occasional sentence or quote from movies. He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled. 

"To wake him or not to wake him, that is the question." He said. He leaned up and kissed Psymon. "Wake up Psy, Mac's gone…" he leaned over Psymons sleeping figure and kissed him again. 

Eddie sat up and looked at Psymon who was now waking up, slowly but surely… "What are you doing in my bed Wachowski?" Eddie laughed and got up from the bed.

"I was sleeping. You kept babbling about tasty wheat and chicken from the matrix…" 

"Ooooooooooo… that's because mouse is sexy." Psymon put one arm behind his head and grabbing the TV remote with the other. Eddie disappeared into the bathroom. "But not as sexy as you 70's boy." He grinned slightly to himself. 

"Yah sure whatever you say crazy…" Eddie turned on the small shower. While waiting for the water to heat up, Psymon got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He walked up behind Eddie and bent down to kiss his neck. "Psymon I have to take a shower…" 

"So. I don't want you to right now…" he continued kissing and sucking on Eddie's neck. "Take one later."

"Why don't you want me to shower?" He grinned and turned around to face Psymon.

"Because… um… because I just do… I MEAN DON'T!!! Damn it fro now your confusing me!" Psymon pouted.

"Crazy?" Eddie cupped Psymons face gently and looked up into his eyes.

"Yah?" 

"You're confusing." He let go and turned back around. " Besides, I have to tell Elise that I can't go out with her…"

"Tell her later please?" Psymon begged.

Eddie smiled and turned to hug Psymon. " Yah, sure. I guess I could." Psymon leaned down and kissed Eddie. He pushed him up against the bathroom counter kissing him with so much passion; Eddie had never felt anything so wonderful in his life. Psymons hands roamed over Eddie's body, making him moan into Psymons mouth. 

___________________________________~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~___________________________________

Elise was walking towards her boyfriend's hotel room to surprise him with an "I love you card". 'No, wait his and Psymons room. Why Psymon? He is so creepy. Couldn't Raz have put him with a different person, if that's what Psymon even is considered.' Elise thought as she walked out of the elevator. "Well, knowing Ed, he's still sleeping…" she got closer to the door. Each step, not knowing what her "boyfriend," was doing on the other side.

___________________________________~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~___________________________________

Eddie leaned back on the counter and moaned loudly as Psymon trailed kisses down his chest and stomach. This time with no interruptions from Mac, Psymon fully removed eddies boxers. Psymon kissed his stomach again and looked up into Eddie's eyes and smiled devilishly. 

___________________________________~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~___________________________________

'God I really hope Psymon isn't there. That's all I'd need right now is to talk to him. He gives me nightmares… and he talks to his tattoo. How dumb can some one be? He really gives Canadian's a bas reputation.' She reached for the door handle, as it was usually unlocked. 'Plan, wake up Eddie, and tell him to get his ass ready to go out for the day.' She turned the handle and walked in. 

She headed over to the beds where she heard some loud obnoxious rock music. She was about to walk out when she heard some commotion in the bathroom. 'He read my mind, already showering.' Smiling to herself she walked over to the bathroom. 

"Oh fuck… Psy… god." She heard Eddie say. 

Elise leaned closer to the door to listen. Her eyebrows knitted together in anger. "What the fuck?" she whispered to herself. After listening for a few minutes, she got sick of hearing her boyfriend's moans and screams for Psymon. She stood up and quickly ran out, tears streaking down her cheeks. 'How the hell could that bastard do this to me? I really liked him.'

___________________________________~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~___________________________________

"Ok Psymon, now I really have to shower." Psymon laughed at eddie.

"I do to… but theres only one shower." 

"Psy, did you here that?"

"What?"

"The door just shut. When the hell was it open?" Eddie pulled on his boxers and walked out towards the door. "Oh shit." Psymon came in after him.

"what is is fro?" Psymon looked at the door thinking there was a big spider or something. (a/n: sorry I just watched eight legged freaks with "Eddie's" voice ^-^)

"Elise. I think she came in."

sry, I'm watching pirates of the Caribbean right now, and cant really think… very very sorry for the long wait… school is really hard for me this year.

J


End file.
